Black Cat
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens if a plot unfolds and no one can stop it and the darkness threatens to over take the world? ON HOLD NOT FORGOTTEN!


Black cat

Duo managed to duck as bullets went over his head, "No one told me they had AK 47s! We were told they had non military style guns! Last time I looked that was one of military style!"

"Maxwell can it!" A loud bang was heard, "Oh now they have bazukas?! I vote we kill that rat! Gave us the wrong info!"

"Again Maxwell shut the hell up!" They were pinned and there was nothing they could do, until an explosion rocked the place. The resistance had died. They saw the signature of one person the five of them knew. It was a spray painting of a black cat.

Duo was flinching as Sally was cleansing and stitching up his wounds. Lady Une and Zechs looked at them, " How do you know Black Cat?" Quatra looked at them, "Black Cat is an allie. At first we didn't know if we could trust Black Cat. Thought this person was a loose cannon or something. But it turns out, who ever Black Cat is helped us."

"Don't tell me you don't even now the identity." Duo looked at them, "Hell, we were lucky to get one word out of that cloaked bandit."

"Than how do we know this Black Cat didn't do it."

"As to quote Black cat, "When I have my sights on the enemy, I will do anything to see them murdered." They were apparently her enemy. Apparently Black Cat figured out what they were doing and put a stop to them."

"How did this Black Cat know."

"Truth be told, we have no idea."

A figure sat on the bed, cleaning and wrapping their wound, 'One of the damn bombs went off to early! I am sooo getting too old for this.' They tied a knot to the top of the bandage.

"We need to talk to Black Cat." Duo scratched his head and yawned, "That's the thing. Black Cat doesn't want to be found, you could turn over every single rock and inspect every single cranny, and chances are, you still wouldn't find Black Cat. Besides why would you want to talk to Black Cat for?"

"To see why the person was there and how they got the information about the gorillas." Than they heard, "Black Cat isn't as good as they used to be. Tried to back track and leave no evidence. Most people that don't know Black Cat would simply over look this. Apparently they have left us a trace to find them."

"Find them?"

"Yes find them."

"Jenna what happened to your arm?" The girl shrugged, "I tried to roller blade again-"

"Okay I don't need to be scared for life." They continued to walk to school. Jenna wasn't stupid, her instincts told her that something was wrong when they approached the school. She saw a van parked out in front, and it was similar to what the Preventers drove. 'Why would they be here? Unless I didn't back track as well as I used to. Oh well. Push comes to shove, play the moron, it always works.' They entered the school and Preventers were every where. Her friend looked confused, "Another bomb threat?"

"Probably not." She looked around, 'I have a bad feeling about this.' They heard the bell ring. She went to computer class. Soon the principal stood infront of her. "I didn't do anything time. "

"Than why are the Preventers here looking for someone who hacked into their system!"

"Okay. Everyone around here knows I hack. I hack to screw with people that have fucked with me. Did I leave any sign or signature."

"No."

"Was anything missing?"

"No."

"So it wasn't me." She pointed a finger at Jenna, "That still doesn't rule you out!" Jenna gave the principal one of her very annoyed looks, "Look I have to finish this coding or else Mr. Fisdz will have yet another, what was it? Stroke? Oh who cares. I prefer to not have to resesitate him again." She looked up, 'Oh boy. Please don't let them reconize me! I have waaayyyy to much at stake!' There stood the people she had helped a few years ago. The principal pointed her finger at Jenna, "This is your colprat."

'Note to self: Buy the biggest missile I can find and 'accidently' aim it at your house, bitch.' She felt her eye give a violent twitch, and a vein began to pop up, than she exploded, "Quit blaming crap on me! I didn't do it! It didn't hold any characteristics of me! When I do crap like that I want acknowledgement for my skills, damn it!" Than she and the principal just had to keep going at it. Mr. Fisdz walked through the door, arms full of papers he had to copy, "Whats all the ruck- I should have known." He groaned. If he could rub his temples he would have. He looked at Zechs, "Please forgive their behavior. Their always like this." He set the papers down and clapped his hands, Jenna looked ready to jump the principal, all consequences be damned. "Alright ladies calm down. Principal Urza, will you quit harassing Jenna on my time." He was the only one just as fearless as Jenna. He gently grabbed her arm and showed her the door, "My class, my time. Jenna hasn't done anything wrong in a long time. You can harass her any other time but mine." He gently shut the door. Jenna went back to typing her HTML codes. Mr. Fidz looked over her shoulder, "Boy you make quick work. Maybe I'll give you harder assignments, so you don't have time to hack. Do you mind giving me a preview?" Jenna shrugged and hit the preview button. He was speechless, "You shouldn't be in computer one, more like computer fourteen! This is amazing!"

"Me and the computer speak the same lingo. Besides you try and talk to Ms. Stick up her ass."

"Jenna."

"I call them how I see them." She looked at the people by the door, "Take a picture it lasts longer." And tossed them a glare, "Don't you have a defenceless country to harass? If you don't, find one." She kept typing away. She felt a hand on her head, "I don't like it when people touch me!" Mr. Fidz just chuckled, "We all know under this hard exterior is a soft, warm, and squishy center." A vein popped up, and gave him a glare promising death, the slow and painfilled kind, "Wanna die right now old man? Or when your on the floor gasping for air?" She turned back to her computer muttering, "How can no one else not know CPR?" And kept on grumbling from there. Mr. Fidz walked over to Zechs, "I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you here?"

"We were able to back track, and the back tracking led us here." Jenna had to keep her body neutral, 'Oi! I am getting to old for this shit! I should just disappear and retire! Preferably on a nice and deserted island!' Than the alarm started. Mr. Fidz clapped his hands, "This is not a drill. Everyone is to go down to the bunker. Remember go quickly and calmly." Mr. Fidz looked at her, "Jenna?"

"Don't worry about me I know what I'm doing." He stood there, "Go. Now!" He left at her forceful words. She rubbed her temple, "I was hoping I would have more time to talk. This is the short version. The people are planning on demoing this building are my enemies. They slaughtered my peace loving people to have me, because their delusional enough to think I'm a profit or something. I am Black Cat, my molbil suit is up and ready for me. And all I need is a clear shot. You know me and my tendencies, get in my way and I will kill you." She went to her bag and withdrew a semi automatic. Duo pointed at her, "Why didn't the metal detector pick that up!?"

"Boy, and here I thought you wouldn't or couldn't get any stupidier. I'll break it down for you. I tricked the metal detector in thinking this was plastic, via chip." They heard a noise, "Now if you don't mind, I have to see how lousie my aim is." She unlocked the safety, and went out into the hall. Duo pointed at her, "That's Black Cat? You have to be kidding me! She's taller than Black Cat and doesn't speak with a heavy accent, that always drove us crazy!" Soon they heard shots being fired and Jenna came back into the room, "At least I can still do one thing right." The American pointed a finger at her, "Prove to use you really are Black Cat." She felt a migrane coming on. She pointed the gun at him, "Don't temp the tiger. Because this time I really will shoot you." He held his hands up, "The psycosis part is at the right level." She lowed the gun, and said, "I helped you during the war know you help me." Wufei glared at her, "What are you getting at?"

"Have you even wondered why this city is being invaded? It's because of me. And I will explain much later." She looked at the American, "What?"

"Do that accent."

"But you hate that accent."

"That really will prove that you are Black Cat." She convered to her accent before saying, "Zoronic, catic, lore nind, Fmerican." Duo pointed to her, "It is you." She switched back to her no accent voice, "Duh! You have got to be they most idiotic, moronic, no minded American! Next time I will just put you out of your misery and save us all a headache!" Than she said something in her native tongue, it was an insult. Her phone began to ring, "What?"

"Je-Jenna is-is that you?"

"Mother?" She heard a voice on the other side, she reconized it, "You harm Mother or any of the Sisters, and I will see to it I'll kill all of you!" There was a click, than things turned deadly. Before she was playing. Playing with her toys before she disposed of them. They knew what that look meant, well except for Zechs, but even that look sent a chill down his spine. That look in her eyes made her look deranged, and that smirk spoke of no mercy. All hell would break out. It was only a matter of time before they found out how much damage she could do. And they had to follow her.

She walked out of the building, Preventers taking aim, after all she did have a semi automatic that could make people, places, and things look like swiss cheese. Than they stood down. Bodies layed every where. Quatra was the only one they knew Jenna couldn't and wouldn't hurt. He put a hand on her shoulder, "What are you going to do?"

"What am I not going to do?" She gave a cold blooded chuckle, "During the wars, that is nothing of what I'm going to do." Than suddenly her molbil suit came out of no where and stood beside her, and someone jumped out of the cock pit, "Oi, lass, caused enough of a stir?" She waved him off, "Is there a giant creator anywhere? No." She gave her molbil suit the once over. "Took you long enough."

"Lassy how many times do I hafta tell you. I never seen anything so complicated in my life!"

"Excuses. Don't want to hear them." Than she heard a lady bark, "What the seven hells is going on here?!" She heard the American answer her, "Well commander, that is Black Cat." Before she could even answer, Jenna said, "I changed. And to prove I am Black Cat I am going to go and kick some major ass." Enemy molbil suits flew over head, "Tally ho!" She scrambled into the cock pit. The door slid shut, the giant cat growled before leaping into the sky. Duo pushed Lady Une, "If I know her, this will soon become a creator. I think we should hide."

Jenna cursed again, "Damn it all! That's it when this is over I am retiring. I am getting to old for this shit!"

-Warning, Warning, enemy nine o'clock- She was hit broad side -Warning, warning forty five percent damage- "Shit! Mother fuckers!" She threw on an invisible sheild. "Another one of those damn stelth missiles! I wasn't trained for this crap! And if this keeps up, I'll be a fish in the barrel!" Than something black got in her way, "Yo Genna, what did I tell ya about bringing out the gundams out early?!"

"It was either that and have you bitch, or have you bitch later how we didn't come and help." Jenna growled, Genna chuckled, "Yup, same old Black Cat."

"Shove it!" Than all of a sudden there was an explosion and Jenna was involved

The Preventers saw the explosion. The British guy that had scrambled out of the cockpit yelled, "Black Cat! Jenna!" Than that is when more molbil suits in the sky dropped from the air.

Jenna began to cough and her screens were red and the alarms were blaring. She flicked a switch and pressed a few buttons and it showed the condition. "Over ninty percent damage. Brilliant. I'm a fish in the barrel. She crossed her arms, pissed as hell. Than her screen flickered on. -Atomic gun armed and ready-. Than an evil smirk came to play, "Get the hell out of there!"

"Jenna what do you plan on doing?"

"Using my Atomic gun." Five consecutive yells of, "WHAT?!?!" Followed by, "You really are suicidal! Your molbil suit will blow!"

"No it won't."

"Don't tell me you have a hunch."

"And if I did?"

"Everyone move out of the area. Black Cat has officially gone off the deep end." Jenna pointed the gun upwards and explosions were heard.

The molbil suit Black Cat had to be carried. The British man went to his knees and cried, "Two years and she manages it to scrap it in fifteen minutes. Girl is Satan in disguise!" The girl dropped to the ground, "Shut it. Plans didn't go as I planned." The cat molbil suit was laid down. Duo pointed to his mobil suit, "They went to the sun though!" She chuckled, "And you so bought it! They were fakes. My government had them made- " She covered her mouth, 'Stupid!' Duo gave her one of his suspecious looks, "What about your government?" She waved him off, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Your up to something. I know you are."

"Who me? Never."

She reluctantly went back to a Preventers base. She was given the million questions. Didn't this bitch know when to shut the hell up? Jenna had, had it! She spun around and snarreled, "I obay no one but myself. I follow no order that is barked at, at me. My past is no ones buisness. I may not look lethal, but you are rawing my nerves bitch." She stood toe to toe with her, "And I have no qualms about killing people. Got. It?"

"I could have you arrested. You just threatened me." Jenna gave a cold chuckle, "Oz once tried to keep me in a cell. Not only did I kill those guards that guarded me, but everyone that stood in my way. I learn from my mistakes, and I don't repeat them." She continued back down the hall. Duo just looked at Une, "Back off for know. Trust us, when I say you don't want to make her mad. She'll probably kill you when you least expect it."

Jenna sat down on the cat walk over looking Black Cat's progress, 'Those were meant as a warning. I will not go through with my orders. No way, no how. I cannot take any more innocent lives. Mother what should I do?' Someone sat down next to her, and looked, and glared. The lady seated next to her didn't seem as bad as the bitch. The lady gave her a smile, "You must be Jenna."

"And you?"

"Names Noin. I heard what you said to Lady Une. Most of us wouldn't give her what we thought. Most are spinless."

"I can see why. They wouldn't revolt against her."

"How old are you?"

"None of your buisness."

"How did you get involved in the war?"

"To spare those who would other wise face the injustice of the human race."

"What do expect to get out of this?"

"Retirement. I'm gonna find a nice, quiet, deserted island, so no one can find me. Not by a long shot." She looked straight ahead, 'I need to find out what they want, so I can get back Mother and the Sisters. If a hair is missing from any of their heads, so help them god.' She clutched the bars until her knuckles were white. Quatra came to her, "Jenna, the ransom came in."

She went to the command center, the video was still in the drive. She reconized the uniforms, "So the swines want to play a game." The deadly glint came to her eyes, and the smirk that promised a slow death. Lady Une looked at her, "They were our allies." Jenna chuckled coldly to herself, "You really are stupid. I can't believe you fell for the whole 'we want peace' speech. They killed my mother, they killed my people to get to me. Ya wanna know why? It's because I'm a so called profit. The dealer of life and death." She thumbed her friends, "Did my government tell you why I was a traitor? Because I didn't finish my mission. And my mission was Prevent Operation Metior, at any cost. I was to kill them. And as you can see, I failed, because I didn't want to take no more lives. Except the American, it gets more and more tempting every day." They looked stunned Quatra looked at her, "You were going to kill us?"

"That's the key word in that sentence. Were. I was going to kill you all, but apparently I couldn't. Let's just say I'm very selective in those who I kill. They either piss me off enough their head is mine, or like know they fuck with someone I actually care for."

"I don't understand."

"Condensed version. The my government wanted to rule, and in order to do that, they couldn't have heros. And that is when I came in." Wufei glared at her, "What makes you think we can trust you?" She walked up to Wufei and said, "You have no choice in the matter. If we can kill these bastereds, reduce their numbers, than maybe we can have total peace. Until than, we pray."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think?" She heard the annoying American declare, "Everyone have their wills written and up to date?"

She just flipped him off.


End file.
